


真假爱情

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 这名字起的太俗了
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	真假爱情

17很会撩，长得很好看，有过很多前任，知道他渣可还是放不下，心甘情愿被骗，和他谈恋爱时仿佛你就是他的全世界，目前和40交往中，不知道是真心还是一时兴起有或者为了钱

40很有钱，有过几段不成功的恋爱，另一半要么是只喜欢他的钱，要么就因为各种事情分手了，40一直很渴望幸福的长长久久的浪漫的爱情，像是怀春的少女，也许是不成功的初恋的缘故，他总是不停的在寻找下一段温暖的爱情，一旦认准了一个人就会把自己的全部都奉献给他，所以在爱情中总是受伤，目前在和17交往，所有人都以为他是包养了漂亮的小男生，可他是为爱做0，给17花很多钱，哪怕被告诉17不是真心的也愿意跟他在一起。


End file.
